Harry Potter: After Hogwarts
by DRX2004
Summary: What happened in the 19 years between the battle of hogwarts and Albus Severus Potter leaving for hogwarts: All will be revealed in this fanfic, I APPRECIATE FEEDBACK


1 and a half years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry had taken residence at the burrow, had become one of the youngest Aurors at the ministry and had assisted in the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Most nights he would stay at the castle with Neville, Dean, Seamus and the others and sometimes at weekends he would visit Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Ginny at the Burrow. The bodies of Voldemort and the other death eaters that had died during the battle of Hogwarts had been disposed of and the fifty people who had died when fighting had been given proper burials the saddest of which included those of Remus, Tonks, Fred and Lavender Brown.

Since both his parents had died Teddy Lupin had been living with his grandmother and occasionally, Harry would visit to make sure his godson was alright.

One particularly foggy and wet day Harry apparated in the kitchen of the burrow to find Bill and Fleur sitting at the table with Mrs Weasley. Fleur stood up when she saw Harry and walked over to greet Harry. A large round bump on Fleurs stomach drew Harry's attention as she walked over to him. Bill was grinning and his scarred face was alight with joy. Mrs Weasley was also beaming and turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, how nice to see you, Bill and Fleur were just telling me the most wonderful news, sit down and I'll get you something to drink, some butter beer perhaps?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Weasley." Harry said as he sat in a chair next to Bill.

"Harry, I'm sure you've noticed by now that something has happened between me and Fleur and I'd like to tell you that Fleur is going to have a baby and the baby is due on the second of may this year." This news shocked Harry who congratulated Bill and Fleur before taking a gulp of butter beer from the bottle that Mrs Weasley had set in front of him.

After Bill and Fleur had left, Harry retreated upstairs to his room that had once belonged to Percy, to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him. Hermione had a book in her lap. It was a copy of _Snape: Scoundrel or saint_ By Rita Skeeter and the sallow skinned, hook nosed face of Severus Snape glared up at her. Ginny sat next to Harry's desk in a chair twirling her wand in her fingers occasionally shooting sparks from the tip. Harry sat down next to Ron on his bed, the Gryffindor emblem emblazoned on the bedspread.

"Hermione, you do know almost everything in that book about Snape will be a huge steaming pile of Hippogriff dung?" Ron asked Hermione as she flicked through the book on her lap. Hermione seemed to ignore him and continued reading until Ginny said,

"Did you hear the news Harry, about Bill and Fleur?"

"Yeah, Bill told me." Harry said as Ron fiddled with his wand, he and Hermione had gotten new wands from Olivander after the battle of Hogwarts. Ron wielded a Pine and Dragon heartstring wand while Hermione used a cypruss and unicorn hair wand. Ginny's wand had snapped in the final moments of the battle of hogwarts so she had a new wand fashomioned for her as well. It was a rosewood and Phoenix feather wand, Harry was using his old wand of holly and Phoenix feather. Ginny's long red hair seemed to shimmer in the half light and Harry gaped for a moment before Ron said,

"It's kinda cool that I'm going to be Bill and Fleurs kids Uncle Ron."

"Don't forget me being their Aunt Ginny." Ginny cut in abruptly.

"Yeah whatever." Ron said indeferently to the disgust of Ginny who said,

"I'm going to go to back to my room, I'm going to practice some spells." Ginny left the room and Harry said to the others,

"I'll be back in a moment, I need to talk to Ginny in private."

Ginny was halfway up the stairs to her room when Harry called her, she turned around and said,

"What do you want Harry." Harry caught up with Ginny and grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm going to go to Grimmauld place in a bit, see if I can clean it out a bit, because it is my house now, so do you want to come?" Ginny smiled and said,

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice." Ginny walked into her room and shut the door and Harry heard footsteps only to see Ron push past him and Hermione to slip past him as well, Ron entering his room and Hermione retreating to Charlie's old room. Harry took Ginny's other hand and dissaparated.

The cold grey living room of number twelve Grimmauld place appeared around the two and the smell of unkempt and damp rooms filled their nostrils. Harry soon set to work removing all of the old protective enchantments and putting in new ones, while Ginny set to work cleaning out rooms and liberating the smell of damp. A small pop came from the living room and Harry peered in to investigate the source of the noise which, he knew was a wizard or witch apparating. Hermione stood in the living room adjusting her jacket when Harry stepped in and she greeted him.

Hermione explained how she was just stopping by while on her way to shell cottage. Ginny sat with them, placing charms on dishes and the sink to make them clean themselves. Harry fiddled with his wand as Hermione talked and couldn't help noticing a bag of toffee in her pocket.

"Hermione, I thought your parents were against sugary snacks?" Harry asked tentatively, gesturing to the bag of toffee in her pocket.

"Well my parents were dentists, I was bound to rebel at some point." She explained.

"Well I must be going, I have to deliver something to Bill and Fleur." Hermione said and she stood up and disapparated.


End file.
